


Preferences and Imagines about our favourite boys

by gubby_fish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Love, Romance, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubby_fish/pseuds/gubby_fish
Summary: Preferences and Imagines about our favourite boys Kylo and Vicrul.I take all sorts of requests, and will try to create something with them.Currently working on, like 20 more chapters. I wanna finish some of them before posting, so you guys have some stuff to read.Have patience. Love you all
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Vicrul (Star Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. How you met

Kylo:  
You work as a combat medic and accompanied Kylo on a mission once. He was hit by a blaster shot and needed help. (Altough he would never ask for help). Luckily you saw him get hit and rushed over to him.  
"Where are you hit sir?"  
"Its fine go help others!" You gave him a stern look and continued to find bandaged and bacta gel.  
"Sir i am gonna ask you one more time. Where are you hit?" He sighed and pointed to his stomach.  
"Thank you sir."  
You fixed him enough so he could get into a ship, and helped him inside. You sat down next to each other as his ship took of. You took your helmet off to get some air.  
"Thank you ma'am." You raised you eyebrows and looked at his masked face.  
"By all means sir. I appreciate your thanks, but 'ma'am'? Im not that old." You heard ahat you thought was a chuckle under neath his mask.  
"My apologies miss." And he chuckled again which made you laugh.  
"Whats so funny?" Now his voice was hard and demanding.  
"Sorry, sir. But when you chuckle, the mask makes it sound like you're choking on something. Just sounded funny. Im sorry." He though for a few seconds.  
"Then i better take the mask of so you can bear me properly." That took you back. Oh fuck. Oh no. What if hes ugly? Is he old? Or all wringly?.....oh. Fuck me.  
By now Kylo had taken of his mask.  
"Would be my pleasure miss."

Vicrul:  
I was assigned to be the kinght of Rens personal medic and their newest member Vicrul needed a shot.  
Who knew, that the big bad knight of Ren was afraid of needles?  
"Vicrul. Stop moving." He was squirming on the hospital bed, trying to get away from my steady hand with the pointy needle.  
"No. I dont want to. Look, I dont even need the shot. Okay? I'll be alright without it. Just. Please no. Miss please. Nononononono." He was almost hysterical as I moved closer to his bukly arm. I took ahold of his wrist and tried to hold him still.  
"Vicrul stop it. You need this if you want to go on missions through space woth the others. Just stay still. It'll only take a second, you won't even feel it." His face contorted into a horrified expression. And his voice raised at least two octaves.  
"WON'T EVEN FEEL IT!? WON'T EVEN FEEL IT. WOMAN ARE YOU INSANE? Don't you dare put that inside of me! No Please. Please please please." By now his other hand had grabbed mine holding the needle. His eyes wide and full of fear. He kept begging and pleading me not to do it. And eventually I backed away. "Okay. Alright. Yea you're right. You probably won't even need it." I put the needle on the little tray on the table next to us. He looked dumbfounded at me and started nodding.  
"Yes...yea. Thank you miss. Can I go now?" I turned towards my desk and unbeknownst to him I quickly texted the other knights over my datapad, to come and assist me. One of the perks of being the knights personal medic.  
"Oh no, not just yet. I need to check up on your shoulder. You journal says you hurt it a while back, I just wanna make sure nothing is wrong." His face softened and he nodded. "Yea sure. Okay." Still nervous I told him to lay on his back and close his eyes while I massaged his shoulder. "How does this feel? Any pain? Tension?" He shook his head 'no'. And just as I thought, he slowly dozed of at my touch. Man this was easy.  
The door at the end of the room silently opened, and four of the knights filed in. I identified them as Ushar, Ap'lek, Cardo and even their leader Kylo Ren himself. They moved to stand around the bed. Ap'lek raised his hand and showed a countdown on his fingers  
3  
2  
1 

On zero Cardo grabbed Vicruls legs, Ushar and Ap'lek took an arm each, I turned around to grab the needle and Kylo just stood there, watching everything happen with a big smirk on his face.  
Vicrul grunted and struggled against his new brothers strong hold. "Fuck you. Fuck all of you. Nononononono please. PLEASE NO!!" He was a hyperventilating mess and I think I saw a stray tear move down one of his cheeks. I looked at him and said, "sweetheart theres no way around this, and you know it. Just keep breathing alright. It'll be over in a second." He kept squirming and whimpering as I made my way to his arms holded by Ushar. Cardo laughed, "stop moving Vicrul its just a little prick. You've been through worse." Now all the knights chuckled and I quickly pushed the neddle into his upper arm, pushed in the vaccine and pulled the neddle out again. At most it took 6 seconds.  
In the meantime Vicrul had passed out in the arms of his brothers. Poor boy. They laughed and shook their heads at the ridiculous situation. But serouisly...like come on! 

I sat at my desk and finished up some reports and waited for Vicrul to wake up again.  
Some minutes went by, and he began stirring. I turned to him, after finishing up and closing my datapad. 

"You're mean." I chuckled and looked over him pouting in the bed. "I'm doing my job. And you did good." He rolled his eyes. And looked towards the wall beside him. "Yea right. Now they all think I'm a pussy cause I can't get a shot without passing out." I scooted closer to him, rolling my chair across the floor. I placed my hand on his arm. "You're not a pussy. I promise you that. Alright? The others also have secret fears." That caught his attention and his big doey eyes looked at mine.  
"Really? What are their secrets?" I shook my head. "No way. I'm not gonna tell you." He pouted again and nudged me with his elbow. "You're mean." I shook my head and we both laughed lowly. "Alright get out now. Get some water."


	2. The moment you became friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Kylo:  
Kylo had been very thankfull for your help on the mission. Although he only realised how badly he was wounded, when he came into his quarters bathroom to shower. He looked himself over in the wide mirror above the smooth, black sink. 'Fuck', was all he thought. After his shower he had sent you and initiation to eat dinner with him, being the knights personal medic and saving his life and all. He just wanted to thank you. 

He imagined a nice quiet evening with occasional conversations and small talk over dinner, not loud laughing and weirdly shared interests in horror-holo-movies. You were so similar to him and yet so different. Kylo had never laughed and smiled that much in a very long time, maybe once or twice on a night out with his knights. His abs and cheeks hurt from all the laughing and once dinner was over you aksed if he wanted to watch a new horror-holo-movie. 

How could he say no to you? 

He couldn't, so the night ended with both of you snuggled up under blankets, holding each others hands. Which none of you noticed due to the movie being scary as fuck. Only when the movie was finally over you glanced at your intertwined hands and laughed awkwardly. Kylo suggested you should stay the night, he could sleep on the couch, but he didnt want to sleep alone. You suggested to just watch a sappy romance movie to get your mind of off the scary shit you just saw, which he agreed to. The movie barely started before both of you fell asleep, still snuggled up under blankets....and holding hands.  
;) 

Vic:   
'Not again', you thought as Vicrul came into your office for the fifth time this week, and it was only Wednesday...   
"Whats wrong this time?" Vicrul smiled at you and held up his finger, "I'm not sure, could you look at it?" You motioned for him to take a seat as you rolled your chair over to him. Looked at his finger and rolled back to your desk again, continuing your report from earlier. 

Vicrul still sat and just stared at you. "Well, can you help me?" You looked up at him, "Vicrul it's a paper cut, do you want a band aid?" He looked shocked and stood up, made his way to your desk and sat down infront of you on your desk. "Well yes. It hurts like a bitch. And while we're at it, do you, like, maybe wanna hang out sometime?" While grabbing the band aid and putting it on his finger, you nodded and said, 'sure, would be nice.'   
The same evening he came by your room and took you to meet the other knights in their shared, penthouse-like apartment.   
You and Vicrul had loads of fun laughing and playing games, sharing a beer and talking until everyone else was gone to bed. He followed you home and gave you a hug goodbye, wishing you sweet dreams.


	3. Cuddles?

Kylo:   
Well no, but actually yes. Kylo loves cuddling but his dark and menacing exterior does not really radiate cuddle-vibes.   
To everyone, including you, it seems Kylo does not cuddle, he simply does not.  
Except, late at night when he thinks you are asleep on the couch after another movie marathon, then he cuddles into your frame and hugs you tightly. He loves how soft and calm you are when you sleep and he just can't resist some light to shine through all his darkness, and cuddle you. 

Vic:   
THIS MAN LOVES CUDDLING. He does not care if anyone's watching. If he wants to cuddle and hug you, he will do it. Nothing stands between Vicrul and his cuddles.   
Even though the other knights tease him for your close friendship, they all understand his need for cuddles.   
Secretly they all need cuddles, but dont want to seem weak infront of Kylo.   
Vic however, doesnt give a shit. He especially loves to snuggle up on the couch, tangled in blankets with you ontop of him, so he can hold you like a teddybear.   
He often burries his face in your hair or neck while pulling the blankets over your heads to make a little cave over you.   
When it comes to cuddling, Vic becomes the biggest sofie you could ever imagine.


	4. Them, drunk at parties would include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy? Sad? I don't know. Both.

Kylo:  
\- sitting creepily observing other people. Or staring into nothing.  
\- secretly watching you dance and sing  
\- secretly loving watching you dance and sing.  
\- him wishing he could join you, but deciding not to because of his reputation.  
\- having no limits when it comes to alcohol intake. Or so it seems.  
\- you trying to get him drunk  
\- you somehow succeeding in getting him drunk.  
\- you experiencing kylo awkwardly dancing with you.   
-kylo smiling....and having fun...kylo laughing  
\- you taking care of him after he gets to much to drink....yes that can happen.  
\- him breaking down in the bathroom, crying and pouring his heart out to you.  
\- and pouring his stomachs contents into the toilet.  
\- more crying.  
\- and finally sleep.  
\- kylo cuddling with you after crying.  
'do you like me Y/N?'  
'Of course Kylo.'  
'Okay'.....'can we be friends?'  
'I thought we were friends?'  
'We are.'  
\- more crying  
\- mutual feelings and inaudible i love you's

Vic:  
\- drinking a lot.  
\- like a LOT.  
\- dancing, singing, going on adventures on base.  
\- finding stuff....on these adventures.  
\- finding Huxs cat....trying to kidnap Huxs cat...getting kicked out of Huxs quarters for breaking in and trying to steal his cat.  
\- vicrul trying to fly the night buzzard...and getting kicked out by Cardo.  
\- pouting  
\- more drinking.  
\- and dancing  
\- Vicruls inner stripper coming to life.  
\- Vicrul being surprisingly good at giving lapdances.  
\- Ushar having VERY red cheeks  
\- Vicrul and Ushar making out  
\- and eventually leaving together.


End file.
